1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone set-attached knitted hat and more particularly, to a combination knitted hat and earphone assembly, which comprises a knitted hat providing two storage pockets located at the brim portion thereof corresponding to the user's ears, and an earphone set having two earphone speakers thereof respectively accommodated in the storage pockets of the knitted hat and two transmission wires for connection to an external mobile sound source for audio input, and thus, the user can keep the head warm while listening to music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, it is the market design concept to create electric and electronic devices having light, thin, short and small characteristics. Thus, smart phones, tablet computers, mini notebooks, ultrabooks and many other small mobile electronic devices that are convenient to carry and use have been created to serve people. For the advantages of communication, dialogue, camera, video camera, internet, game, on-line game, navigation, music play and/or many other functions, these mobile electronic devices have become a requisite in many people's daily life.
Through a mobile electronic device, a user can download music from the internet for direct play. However, direct outputting a music song from the speaker of a mobile electronic device will interfere with surrounding people, and the user may be unable to hear the music song well. Therefore, people usually attach an earphone set to the ears to listen to music from a mobile music player or any other mobile electronic device. When one is resting, walking, riding a bicycle or motorcycle, or waiting for a bus, one may listen to a music outputted from a mobile music player by means of earphones, earbud headphones, in-ear headphones or over-the-ear headphones. Further, people may wear a knitted hat in winter or in a cold area. However, wearing earphones or any type of headphones outdoor may interfere with the wear of a knitted hat. After wearing a knitted hat to keep the head warm, it will be difficult or unstable to put an earphone set or headphone set on the ears.
The earphone set/headphone set or the knitted hat occupies a certain space around the user's head, the knitted hat or earphone set/headphone set may fall from the head when they both are put together on the head, and the user can simply select the knitted hat or the earphone set/headphone set for putting on the head. The earphone set/headphone set and the knitted hat are two separated items. Carrying these two items require much storage space. Further, the transmission wires of the earphone set/headphone set can be tangled, and the speakers can be damaged accidentally by an impact. If the transmission wires of the earphone set/headphone set are tangled, the user needs to untangle the tangled transmission wires. Further, when the user wears the earphone set/headphone set and connects the transmission wires of the earphone set/headphone set to an electronic audio source, the transmission wires are suspended around the user's body and can easily be stretched when the user waves the hands or is walking, pulling the earphone set/headphone set away from the user's ears or causing component part damage.
Therefore, it is desirable to find a measure that allows people to wear an earphone set, a hat and a knitted hat conveniently and comfortably at the same time without causing any interference.